Love in the Air
by MasamuneDate
Summary: when zuko leaves to join aang ty lee shows up and decides she wants to go with him. Chapter 4 UP! please read and review... yea i no its been a year since i updated sorry but i promise i will continue.
1. Unexpected Companion

**AN/Hey this is my first avatar story. I'll welcome any coments good or bad, but i prefer if you PM me for bad coments it doesn't matter though. But if you do want to tell me something bad about it so i can fix it up.  
**

* * *

The sun was setting. Zuko had gotten his things ready to pack up. He grabbed his bag and his swords. He walked out into the hall all of a sudden someone appeared...someone annoying.

"Hi! Zuko!" The eccentric girl yelled

_ugh! Great she'll ruin everything. _he thought to himself. "Umm hi..."

"So whatcha doing? Why are you dressed up like your going to go on an adventure? Oh! Are you going on an adventure? You are arn't you?Can I come please?" Her babbling gets annoying to everyone, but Zuko is the only one who learned to stand it.

"Listen you don't want to go with me. I don't want you to get mixed between this mess. It also too dangerous."

"But Zuko its ok the palace is boring. There's nothing to do. Mai is busy with her family, Azula is always with your father, and well you are the only one doing something interesting. So can I come please? She made he puppy face at him, and it well... actually got to him.

He tried his best to explain to her "Listen Ty Lee you can't come with me... it involes betraying the... fire nation."

"Zuko you... Are you actually leaving after betraying the avatar you want to join him again? Also what about your uncle have you told him? Why do you want to betray the fire nation."

"I have no choice its what I have to do. For my nation." He paused and thought_ 'shit! I just realized I blew my cover damnit i'm screwed. She's going to tell Azula and dad.Shit Zuko why the fuck do you get yourself into these messes?'_

Ty Lee had a big grin on her face "Well... Lets see I could tell Azula right now, or you can let me go with you. Which will it be?

Zuko couldn't believe what he got himself into. He tried to think of something to say "Are you willing to really come with me knowing that your leaving behind your family and friends?"

"Zuko... You know when I left to the circus I left behind all my family and friends. I can do it again you know."

"But why with me?"

She looked up at Zuko with a serious face. "Its just everyone is so up tight right now. I'm tired of it both Mai and Azula tell me to do this and that. I guess I'm just looking for a break. You are the only who seems not to be uptight. Everyone's too busy lately there's no fun to be had at the palace at all. I want to have fun and I want to do it with you. Heh, and besides it would be like when we were kids always going out on adventures and having fun together I miss those days."

Zuko sighed "Yeah I remember. Ty Lee if you really want I guess you coul-" He was cut off as Ty Lee lunged towards him to give him a hug.

She went back to her perkiness and hyperness again. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Zuzu! Oh! I need to get my stuff ready I'll wait for you at the courtyard in 15 minuets ok!"

Zuko smiled, and he just remembered something. _'Wait... She called me Zuzu!' _As he turned around she started to run to her room to get ready._  
_

"HEY DON'T CALL ME ZUZU!!"

* * *

**AN/Ah done with the first chapter sorry for it being short i promise future chapters will be longer... most of them will XD please read and review oh and don't forget any suggestions of change or new characters please just put it on review or PM me**


	2. The Escape

**AN/Chapter 2 XD. Hope yall review please**

* * *

Zuko was waiting outside in the courtyard for thirty minuets he was starting to get irratated. '_Where the hell is she damnit its thirty minuets! Damn what if she told told Mai... Or worse Azula' _even at the thought of Azula knowing he was sneaking away sent a shock through his spine. But it soon went away when he heard Ty Lee.

"Ok I'm ready." she said as she smiled

She was dressed in a ninja style outfit. She had two bags one was food another was extra clothing and other necessities a girl couldn't live without.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey I had to get ready I had to dress into this and pack food, clothes, and stuff."

"Yeah whatever lets just get going its almost midnight the guards are about to switch shifts."

"Yeah I don't know why but it seems as though the 6-12 guards are a bunch of lazy bastards."

"Yeah well its probably because they have to put up with my bitchy sister. You see guards from 12am-6am don't ever see my sister because shes sleeping, guards from 6am-12pm only see her at breakfast because shes always usually with my father, and 12pm-6pm she's training or going out with you or Mai, but when she gets back at 6pm things go from good to horribly wrong"

Ty Lee giggled, but then spatted "Hey shes my friend don't say that." All of a sudden Ty Lee almost forgot about someone. "Umm Zuko?"

"Yeah."

"What about... Mai?"

"...I gave her a letter... to explain why I am leaving, and... why I really broke up with her."

"Ok... I see..."

"Alright we need to get to the blind spot of the palace lets hurry."

The both started to silently sprint to the blind spot Ty Lee was thinking about the night before when Zuko and Mai had that fight.

_Flashback_

_"Shut the fuck up Mai why do you think I would do something like that!"_

_"Because you would Azula told me you did. When you were in Ba Sing Se I even saw you but I thought it was only friendly."_

_"Jin is my friend!"_

_"Oh just a friend. You took her on a date Zuko a date!"_

_"...Yeah so what if I did it was nothing but a FRIENDLY date!"_

_She glared at him with evil and hate in her eyes. "Hmp... Whatever you traitor your first a disgrace and now your a cheater."_

_Zuko had had it he couldn't stand it anymore he let all his anger out. "Damnit Mai! If your going to act like that we might as well not be dating anymore I'm through!"_

_"Hmp. FINE!" Mai stood up from the table and stormed off. _

_Azula... Who was the root of the problem (AN/wow who would have known XD) just laughed, but soon relized she had to comfort Mai, while Ty Lee was trying to calm Zuko down._

_"Zuko I know you-"_

_"Shut up Ty Lee."_

_"Zuko I'm sorry." She said._

_"No I should be sorry. I didn't mean to break up with Mai like that."_

_"What do you mean you were going to break up with her before Azula brought up."_

_"...Yeah."_

_"But why?"_

_"It's complicated you'll find out eventually."_

_End of Flashback_

_'Now I know why you were going to break up because you were running away.'_

They soon reached the what-was-suppose-to be a blind spot, and scaled the walls when they go to the top they saw two guards approach them from the nearest tower.

Zuko had gotten in his fighting stance, but Ty Lee then warned him.

"Stop it. If we fight them here we will never be able to escape the city."

"Then what do we do?"

"Fallow my lead."

Two guards approached one was clearly a captain while the other was a new recruit they both unsheathed there swords. The captain asked "Who goes there?"

Ty Lee began to act in her seductive voice"Hmmm. Oh prince Zuko we shouldn't at least not here."

The captain yelled louder "Show yourselves!"

Ty Lee turned around "It's I lady Ty Lee and prince Zuko can you see we are having a private moment."

"Oh! Um yes I apologize um Lady, and um Prince we thought you were enemies or spies I'm deeply sorry." the captain said in great fear.

"Well you two should leave or we might have to tell lord Ozai about you two who are making I and prince Zuko very very uncomfortable."

Zuko's face was bright red an quickly though _'the only one making me uncomforable is you.'_

"Yes i'm sorry my lady we will leave at once." The two soldiers quickly ran back to the tower.

"Common Zuko lets g-...Are you blushing?" she asked with a big grin.

"No I don't blush now lets get going before we attract more guards."

The two quickly jumped off the wall... well atleast only Zuko did which was a bad idea. Zuko fell face first on the ground as Ty Lee simply ran down the side of the wall. Ty Lee only shook her head as Zuko quickly got up.

"Zuko your always such a klutz." She mocked

"Shut up! I'm not."

"Ok whatever."

"Yeah lets stop wasting time and get into the city."

Once in the city the both looked for a place to stay for a couple of hours to plan their next move out of the capital city. They found an inn still open and serving food Zuko decided it would be best to stay there because it was almost empty, and no one would notice them.

They both sat down, and a lady came to them. At first she looked at their outfits both wearing ninja suits. Ty Lee also had her hair tied up and wore a black bandana on her head. Zuko was simply wearing a bamboo hat to cover most of his face. The lady soon asked nervesouly "What would you two like to drink?"

Zuko who was thinking of Iroh at the time replied "I'll take green tea please."

Ty Lee didn't know what to get so she said with a huge smile"I'll take anything thats really really sweet."

Ty Lee had relieved the lady with her voice and her nervousness went away"Ok give us about 5 to 10 minuets."

Zuko replied "Thank you."

"Umm Zuko so whats your plan?"

"Well first we need to get out of the city tonight because in the morning they will start to wonder where we are, and thats not a good thing."

"Aww I don't get to sleep."

"Sorry, but its our only choice."

"And how are we going to get out the gates are always locked between 4pm-7am."

"Not the military gate."

"Ok so basically we are trying to break into the military courtyard where all the scary guys with sharp pointy objects and scary firebenders are, and break out the strongest most heavily guarded gate in the city. Zuko you truly are a genius." she said sarcastically.

"Nope we dress up as soldiers, then we sneak into the courtyard, and then go out saying we were asked to send a message to admiral Zhao."

"And where do you suppose we get these uniforms."

Zuko Pointed to a female soldier about the size of Ty Lee who was drinking tea by herself.

"Ok Zuko you make things too complicated I mean your the prince of the fire nation you can easily walk out of the city without questions."

"My father ordered that I cannot leave unless accompanied by a guard."

"Ok I see."

"Shh she's coming back."

"Ok green tea for the gentlemen and for your girlfriend a super deluxe dragon sweet cold thai iced tea with cream enjoy."

"Thank you. Wait?.. what?! girlfriend!?"

About half an hour passed. The guard got up to leave.

"This is it lets go." They stood up he quickly paid for the drinks and walked out. The soldier walked into the alley way Zuko and Ty Lee fallowed. They quickly jumped the soldier and Ty Lee quickly got changed in the nearest bath house. Zuko also changed in his general outfit underneath it was dragon skin armor a special armor that was given to Zuko by his uncle Iroh. He then put on his cape and his helmet. They were then both ready to leave to the military gate.

When arrived at the gate they were greeted by several soldiers.

"Halt! who are you?" asked the officer suspiciously.

"I am prince Zuko this is my bodyguard Ty Lee."

"Oh prince are you coming to inspect if so umm. Could you wait for us to clear out the wome- I mean tiddy up for you? heh."

"No I have important buiness to take care of outside the city."

"Umm sir under your fathers order you need guards to accompany you."

Zuko angerly shouted "WELL WHY THE HELL DID I BRING MY BODYGUARD NOW LET ME PASS!!"

"Yes my lord." The officer said as he trembled in fear. "but you see he specifically said guards so I could offer you some men."

"Hmp she could take down more dragons then you could ants. NOW LET ME THROUGH OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!"

"Ye..yes your highness." he said as he trembled in fear. "Open the gate now!"

All of a sudden out of nowhere a messenger appeared. "Officer Ji Fei Kai. Lord Ozai has ordered not to lets the prince out he's trying to escape."

"What? Guards close the gate an take the prin-" Ty Lee quickly hit him causing him to fall.

Suddenly the two were surrounded by a dozen soldier, while archers backed them up.

"Ty Lee you take out these guys I'll take care of the archers."

Ty Lee quickly attacked the soldiers. They tryed to surround her, but her Pai Gua proved to superior for their basic training. As she hit their pressure points causing them to fall, and ache in pain. Suddenly two arrows came at her. She quickly did a back flip and dodge them.

"Hey Zuko you said you got the archers taken care of!" she yelled and seemed pretty pissed.

"I do! Don't worry."

"I almost got kill-" she soon stopped as a soldier quickly charged at her to seize the moment. His plan failed as she hit the back of his knee causing him fall and scream. She would finish him off with a roundhouse kick, and would soon be faced with another group of soldiers.

Zuko was occupied with about tweenty archers. His firebending proved useful as he shot blast after blast taking out soldier after soldier. He was soon finished, and turned his attention to Ty Lee who looked as if she was struggling. He quickly got out his sword. He ran towards them, though unknown to him Ty Lee was not having trouble at all as she beat down all the soldiers in an amazing move by striking their vital points.

Zuko just stared as he was amazed at how she handled them. _'for somone who hates fighting she sure is good at it."_

"Zuko snap out of it! What do we do now?"

"We need to get to the gate."

Another officer came up and ordered "Guards now close the gate hurry."

The two dashed their way to the gate. Ty Lee got out pretty fast. Zuko on the other hand who was slow as a rock barley made it as the gate shut right behind his back.

"We need to get to Qi Chong now. So fallow me."

The two quickly scurried into the forest. The soldiers did not try to fallow them. Instead they waited for further orders from Ozai.

They had been traveling for two hours now.

"Ty Lee. I'm sorry I shouldn't of let you into this mess. When I told you I was betraying the fire nation, and I still you let you come."

"Zuko its alright really I mean I had fun thats all besides without your uncle who else is going to watch your back. I'm going with you because I want to. I know what we just did, but really its ok I feel as though everyone in the fire nation is going crazy. As for my friends..." this was the first time in a while Zuko saw sadness in her face and in her voice.

He replied in a sympathetic tone "Ty Lee I know your close to Mai and Azula."

"Yeah... I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Right now i dunno. It has been a really long time since Mai, Azula, or myself really had time to bond or anything. Well besides chasing after you, and capturng Ba Sing Se. I was never really as close to them as I was to you. And now things have changed. When you returned to the palace I was so happy I thought things would go back to normal."

"But they didn't." he replied in a whisper.

"Yeah your sister only talks about war. Mai is as depressed as ever. But you Zuko it seems your the only one who actually went to close as normal then everyone else. It reminds me of the fun we had when we were younger."

Zuko tryed to lighten up the mood ."Heh yeah we did have fun. We were always close when we were kids. You know we have my mother to thank for that."

Out of nowhere her regular perky tone came back. "Yeah your mom was more of a mom the mine ever was too me."

"Yeah she... Was well... Everything to me." He said as he smiled

"Yeah its hard to believe Azula is your mom daughter." she said in a snicker

"Ok so now you talk bad about her what about back at the palace."

She only giggled and replied "Well lets just say I have mixed emotions about her."

He snapped back"Basically your trying to say she's a crazy, sychopathic, bitch. Right?"

"Hey thats mean!"

He chuckled "Yeah ok sure."

"Umm... Zuko when will we get to Qi Chong?"

"In about 3 more hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Haha. Just kidding in about 5 minuets."

"That's not funny... Wait I didn't notice, but when did you get a sense of humor all of a sudden? Heh. I guess being with uncle Iroh alot taught your how to laugh. Man that old man is funny."

"Heh I guess it did. Ok when we get there I have a friend from the Earth Kingdom he will hide us and we will be safe there. For now."

**AN/wow feels good to update please continue to read and review.**


	3. The Plan

**AN/Chapter 3 thanks for those of you who PM me an gave gave some good ideas and new characters if anyone else want to give me advice jus tell me thanks**

* * *

It was morning Zuko and Ty Lee were at Zuko's friend's Inn. They had arrived at about 4am. Ty Lee slept like a baby. Zuko couldn't sleep at all. He had way too many things in his head.

His friend was Tenpo. He was a large stocky man from Ba Sing Se. He knew Jin very well and thats how he got to befriend Zuko and Iroh. When Ba Sing Se was attacked his Inn got destroyed. He had no way to support his large family including his 15 kids, parents, grandmother, two younger brothers, and a few in-laws. Zuko would make it up to him by bringing him to the Fire Nation with him to start a new Inn and make money for his family in Ba Sing Se.

"Thanks again Tenpo. I owe you one."

"No problem Zuko I actually owe you. I mean you helped me out you brought me to the Fire Nation. Although I'll never forgive them for what they did, but hey I need to make money. I need to support my family back in Ba Sing Se, and with this Inn I will be back with my family in no time."

"No problem at all Tenpo."

"Hehe. Yeah did I mention your girlfriend is cute."

"Yea-. Wait. SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Ok. Goodness you have a bad temper. I was just asuming considering you carried her in, and you two are sharing a bed together."

Zuko sighed at those fact. "She's just a friend... A friend I didn't want to get involved."

"I see so basically she fallowed you?"

"No I let here. It was either that, or she would warn the whole palace."

"Hehe Zuko you got it bad with girls."

"Heh yeah." _'Not as bad as you think Tenpo.'_

"So how long you planning on staying?"

"Not long. They are serching for us now."

"It's ok troops in Qi Chong are nice really they never ask any question or anything."

"Well I hope thats true. I plan on going to help the Avatar."

"Hmm I could arrange for some refugee ships to send you to the Earth Kingdom."

"Really? Thanks Tenpo."

"Hey I'm going back with you I need to see my family again."

Ty Lee had just appeared.

"Ahhhh. Zuko your awake already?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok! So what are we doing today?" She asked in her usual happy self.

"We need to plan out what we are going to do next."

"Oh! Lets go out to get something to drink."

"We don't have time for that."

Suddenly appeared a big over acted frown on her face "Zuko... Pleeeeeeeeasssssse?"

Zuko not wanting to argue just gave in "Ugh...Fine..."

She gave Zuko a hug, and said "Ok first we need to wash up and change clothes. Then we need to go, then oh we can go to the market, and then we can walk around the bazzar, oh and we could have a nice dinner by the docks!"

"Ok we don't have time for all that stuff."

"But Zuzu please!"

"No! And stop calling me Zuzu."

"Hmp I'll stop only when you say we can do all that stuff I asked."

He gave a deep sigh. "Fine...Only if we have time."

"Thank you Zuz- I mean Zuko" she giggled "Alright lets get ready."

Tenpo then added "Wow your girlfriend ca get you to do alot."

"Damnit! She's! Not! My! Girlfriend!!"

Alittle later.

"Welcome to Kon's Tea House how may I serve you?"

Zuko said "Just green tea for me please." Zuko had alot of respect for tea. Well of course he grew into it while he was with his uncle.

"And for the young lady?"

"Oh umm sweet tea."

"Ok I'll take that. Thank you!"

Several minuets of silents had passed then the man came back.

"Here you go."

"Thank you sir." Replied Zuko in a polite manner.

Ty Lee began to talk "So umm... Whats our next move?"

"We go to the avatar."

"Ok, and how do you suppose we find him when we don't know where he is?"

Zuko choked on his tea "Well I don't really know."

Ty Lee sighed in disappointment "Oh brother you mean you were planning on joining him, but you don't know where he is. Great."

"It just never came to my mind until now. I was actually going to leave during the invasion in a couple weeks, but I decided to leave early."

"Well it's really ok that just means more time to have fun." she said with a big smile.

He replied "We need to think of a plan now before we have fun."

"Fine. What's the plan?"

"We need to is tomarrow we have to get on a ship to send us to the Earth Kingdom. That's where Aang is most likely at. We are going back as former Earth Kingdom refugees under the alias Lee and Xiao."

Alittle confused Ty Lee asked "How did you get us the ship?"

"Some Earth Kingdom refugee ship. Tenpo told me about it he is arranging it for us now."

"Ok well now what do we do when we get there?"

"Search for Aang."

"Ok, and how? When you don't even know where he is."

"Well will find a way. As for now lets just enjoy the time here while it lasts. Because from here everything is going to be harder."

With a huge grin on her face she clapped her hands and said "Ok lets go have some fun."

* * *

Later and now somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Aang, the gang were out in the woods not too far from the city of Omashu.

"Hey twinkle toes."Toph asked.

"Yeah Toph?"

"Where on the Earth Kingdom did you get these fish? They're horrible!"she asked in disgust

Aang tried not to get to mad said"Hey I tried my best ok. I got them from the swamp near by."

"Yuck! No wonder."

Sokka stood up to defoend Aang"Hey Toph atleast you have dinner!"

"Well I know its just that well...There's an actual RIVER. Near the swamp that you could have gotten the fish from."

As Sokka was about to burst Katara tried to calm the situation. "Hey look guys. Look at the beautiful stars."

Aang replied "Yeah it really is beautiful." he then whispered "Just like you."

"What was that Aang?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Back in Qi Chong

Zuko and Ty Lee were in the Asan Palace Restraunt by the port.

"Beautiful stars huh Zuko?"

Zuko replied nicer tone then usual "Yeah".

"Zuko."

"Yeah?"

"I had alot of fun today. We havn't spent this much time together since we were kids."

"Yeah playing by the pond, even our time at school together, and time with my mother."

"Zuko thanks for defending me at school."

"Huh?" he asked in deep confusion.

She sighed "Well remember all the boys use to tease me. They called me bad things. Until one day you had it, and threw one of the boys into the school pond."

A smiled appeared on his face as he remembered "Oh yeah." Heh. Then four of his friends tried to fight me."

"Just you I got into the fight too." she giggled "And we beat the snot out of them."

Zuko laughed and replied "Yeah. We got detention for a month. You know that was also the first time I ever saw you fight. I thought you hate fighting."

She showed no emotion when she said "I don't. But... when my friends are endangered or need my help I'm with them all the way."

Zuko looking at the time said "Well you know we should get going back now. We need to wake up early tomarrow."

"Yeah we should."

"Then lets get going we leave the fire nation tomarrow."

End of Chapter

* * *

**AN/ok finished hoped yall enjoyed and don't forget to review**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**AN/ ok im a bad author leaving this story hanging for a year but im back to finishing it i have been busy skool football, wrestling, an baseball, ROTC, an senate so im tryin to find time to continue my stories will keep update as soon as i can so yall enjoy**

* * *

That morning Zuko, Ty Lee, and Tenpo departed Qi CHong silently and quickly on a small crowded refugee boat headed to the port city of Asahi. Things were calm... mostly...

"Zuko!!! are we there yet?" Ty Lee cried for about the hundreth time.

The already discontent Zuko exploded "OK TYLEE I HAVE TOLD YOU WE WON'T GET THERE TIL MIDNIGHT NOW STOPP YOUR WHINNING ALREADY!!!"

"Hmph... Fine..."

"Both of you stop fighting like an old married couple your causing attention!" Tenpo hissed.

"Well if miss whine alot here would quit maybe-" he was cut off.

"Now wait you didn't tell me it would take forever this crowded cramped little raft!"

"Well I'm sorry this isn't one of your spoiled rich, gigantic ships made for bratty princesses!."

Ty Lee only stared "hmph" then ran off.

"Ugh girls..."

You know Zuko you need to be nice to your girlfriend."

Zuko was silent.

"Oh so your finally going to admit you like her?"

"No its not that..." Zuko refuted blushing. "It's just we havn't been close in forever and sometimes it feels like she is still my enemy. Her and my sister use to try to hunt me down. Now all of sudden she wants to join me. I wonder what her intentions are. Even if she acts innocent I need to keep my guard up with her around."

"Well Zuko if you ask me she looks like a sweet girl and besides it seems as though she has lighten you up alittle"

Zuko chuckled "Well maybe your right, but I just made that sweet girl very very angry."

"Then go say sorry you were ating like a jerk!"

"Ugh do I have to?"

Tenpo stood as his imposing largre figure and stared Zuko down " You don't have to, but then again you DON'T have to take this boat to the Earth Kingdom you CAN just SWIM there..."

"*Gulp* well Ima go apologizes heh.." Zuko stormed off to find Ty Lee in the crowd of people.

Tenpo shooked his head _'heh those two...'_

After a couple minutes swiming around people he finally came to the end of the deck to see Ty Lee staring off into the night sky while the sun had just set being able to see a glimpse of bright orange towards the end of the sky. Only staring at her for a moment realizing the sad look on he face. He approched her slowly and asked "Hey are you ok. I'm sorry..."

Silence stood for a while "... You Know what Zuko it's been a long time since we you know bonded. I know and remeber everything about you, but... It seems like you forgot things about me."

"What are you talking about Ty Lee?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Hmm. Your hopeless."

"Ty Lee tell me what did do wrong?"

"Just now you compared me to a princess" Ty Lee exclaimed with tears "Thats the whole reason I ran away was to get away from that life! Zuko you were the only one I said goodbye to before I left to the circus. You were the only real friend I ever had all those times we had the fun. You sister and Mai only use me for thier personal gain thats why I am choosing your side and not theres'! It just seems like your forgetting all the fun we had together our history together..."

Zuko shoocked replied "Ty Lee... I'm sorry. It's just because you joined Azula that we began to break even further and that bitterness came an-" he was cut off.

Ty Lee scolded back "So because of me joining Azula you assume I wanted to help her capture you for her? Well thats not the case because the only reason I helped her was so that I could see you!"

"No its not that its... Listen I have gone through so much trying to forget my past because of my exile, you running away, and my mother..."

A long silence fell between the two. Then all of a sudden Ty Lee hugged Zuko. He was Shocked and asked "T-T-Ty Lee what are you doing?"

Zuko I'm sorry I have just been selfish all day expecting soo much. I feel like a real brat now."

"It's really ok I shouldn't have been so mean to you in the first place... Hey is that land I see."

The caotain yelled "LAND HOOOO!"

All of a sudden Ty Lee's bubbley behavior returned "Yay!!! I was about to get seasick." She said with a huge grin.

The next day at the Inn in Asahi...

"Zuzu..."

"Eh a couple more minutes...*snores*"

"zuZU"

"Huh? *snores*"

"Ugh! boys... ZUZUUUUUUUU!!!"

"Huh wha??? I'm awake. Oh Ty Lee what is it?"

"Zuzu its time to et up."

Zuko Growled " Don't call me that!"

"Ok but its important now."

All of a sudden Tenpo walks into the room. "Its the Avatar he has been spotted."

"Where???" Zuko replies quickly getting up

* * *

End of Chapter

**AN/ yea uys its been over a year but I continue now im still trying to get in the mood in writtin this so im kinda alittle off i mite hav to revise this ch. but this is what i have pls Read and Review it will encourage me to keep writting thnx.**


	5. APOLOGY TO MY READERS

Apology to my readers...

Hey there y'all it's been a LONG time and i believe my readers deserve an apology cause I know how it feels to read a story and enjoy it but someone just quits on it... I deeply apologize for havin' y'all wait over 2 and a half years for an update... I kinda quit writing to focus on school, sports (football and baseball and rugby). We've contended for STATE TITLES every year for the past 3 years and I have been deeply focused on my sports. As well as college. I lost all touch with . But i've decided I'm comin' back cause y'all I miss writing, and my creative side. I do it purely cause of I love it. But I'm startin' out fresh and from the reviews and feedback I've recieved from this story this will probably be the only one I keep and NOT delete depending if folks still want me to write this. I might end up deleting it and revising it because I realize my grammar and writing style has matured and become so much better from that boy who started writing nonsense the later part of his freshman year. Again I thought I owed people an apology... I hope y'all forgive me. And hopefully soon I'll be back on track with my writing. A note I just started baseball season and we are ranked in the top 10 in state so my updating will be slow still BUT I will still update and not leave y'all hangin' for TOO long!

Sincerely.

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named AKA ME


End file.
